A web-based digital content service, such as a web music service, provides users with on-demand digital content, such as music, which they can stream and/or download to a client device. Content owners, such as independent musicians or recording artists are able to upload content to the content service, for example, via a do-it-yourself company label or a digital content distribution company, and sell content (e.g., music) via the service by collecting royalties on content that is consumed by a user. For example, each time a user streams or downloads a song via the service, the artist or content owner of the song receives a royalty for the stream or download. The higher the volume of consumption (e.g., number of streams or downloads), the more royalties the content owner receives.
One challenge with a pay-per-stream (or download) service is fraud. In some examples, fraud occurs when a content owner generates fake traffic on content he/she owns to collect royalties. Such fraudulent behavior can be difficult to detect because various techniques are used to simulate behavior of a normal user.